Microbes contaminate many industrial processes such as oil or natural gas production operations. The contamination occurs from aerobic and anaerobic bacteria and causes reservoir souring, corrosion of equipment or pipelines, and degradation of additives in oilfield fluids. The microbes grow heartily in the nutrient-rich water present in oilfield environments and operations in both terrestrial and subterranean locations.
Water is used for stimulation of hydrocarbon and natural gas wells as well as in hydraulic fracturing. Recently, hydraulic fracturing has dramatically increased the amount of hydrocarbon production worldwide. Large volumes of water injection coupled with water conservation efforts have increased an emphasis on oilfield water management such as water reuse. However, reuse of oilfield waste water poses a challenge to the industry, and the high level of bacteria present in waste water is a technical obstacle. If the water contains appreciable bacteria, it cannot be reused or its reuse is limited. Attempts to kill the bacteria in waste water include adding compounds such as chlorine and ozone.
The development of processes and systems that can be used to treat water and decrease bacteria in the water is highly desired by the industry.